Neko Edo
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: Ed runs away why, and finds himself alone or is he?
1. The Cave

Me: wow! Neko moments are sweet!

Rayne: Neko Ed is so cute!

Me: I know right.

Both: squeal

Envy: Blah

*Rayne and I shoot him a evil glare*

Me: Kill him!

Rayne: HeHeHeHeHeHe!

Envy: Shit!

…..

Hey, I decide to come back and revamp some of these chapters add a little here and there. You know freshen it up a bit for you've who've read this before don't worry I'm not changing anything just adding more details. So don't panic be all like know why she change it. Trust me I've been there and I don't want to put my readers threw the same thing unless I feel that my story is total crap so enjoy.

…...

Ed wondered in the old underground tunnels, that had been carved into the caves. Tired and sore, he continued his trek. He didn't have a real destination just to get to safety. Far away from that place, even though he was sure by now that he was far enough and that he wasn't being followed. He still kept going, that was till he felt his legs give out from underneath, and he was sent tumbling down. He black out before he hit the ground, but he could have sworn, that he saw someone walking towards him.

When he woke up he found his vision slightly blurred, but blinked it away and saw a girl hover over him, she held a wash cloth in her hand, that she sat in a small bowl of water that was nearby.

' Good to see that your awake," She said as she helped him to sit up. Before then handing him a piece of bread to eat. She was around his age, how old he wasn't sure, but he didn't miss the pair of cat ears and the tail she was sporting. She gave him a small smile and said " Never seen another Neko have you?" He shook his head. Getting to her feet she said " Well, what do you think." Giving a small turn. Ed smiled, she seemed to be have her glow in this cave rivaling the candles. He blushed slightly as the thought clicked. He was glad she didn't see it having turned around to get a water bottle. Which she handed to him, he took it happily not realizing how thirsty he was till he felt that first drop touch his tongue. She sat down next to the cot warning him to slow down.

" I'm Diamond so you know."

" Edward."

" Well, Edward are you feeling better?"

He nodded.

" Good." She said as she cleaned what he didn't eat. While she did he took the chance to look around the cave they where in, along with the cot he laid on there were a few others, but all abandon. The only other things in the room were two bags near the entrance.

" Diamond, where are the others?" He asked.

Diamond let a small sigh escaped her lips as she made he way back over to Ed, and said " They have all gone, it is no longer safe here. So they all left to find somewhere new to live."

Edward didn't miss as her ears slightly slumped down and her eyes had a sad look in them, but it changed the moment he asked why. Her ears laid back and she said " It seems like a long time ago now, but there was many of use here a few months ago. We had all escaped from a terrible place, that we just called 'The Labs', and had all teamed up and made are selves a home as far as we could from that horrible place. Hidden in the catacomb maze of these caves. One day it was decided, that it was to dangerous to stay here any longer. With reports about what was happening on the surface, and that The Lab was searching for us. We all quickly began to pack, we were already to set out the next day, but when the next day came I awake to silence in the afternoon. They had left that morning, and had failed to wake me up or even bother to see if everyone was present and accounted for…" She gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying. She felt a warm hand rest gently over her fist, she looked at Edward and straight into eyes that held something she hadn't seen in a long time. Understanding and determination.

" Your not alone anymore Diamond." He said squeezing her hand.

She smiled, and said " Sorry about throwing my life story at you like that." Getting to her feet and wiping her eyes, before then laying down on one of the cots. " And you don't have to tell me anything that happen to you unless you want to."

With that she blew out the candle sending the cave into the darkness.

" Diamond ?"

" Yea ? "

" You're heading out tomorrow can I… ?"

" Yes, goodnight Ed."

" Night Diamond."

Ed stared into the darkness thinking about everything that has happen as of resent, but at the same time nothing. At least he ran into someone friendly and patient, but now what was he going to do?

…...

Hope you enjoyed.

…..

Me: I survived the first chapter! ( Again lol )

Rayne : I have a wonderful idea!

Me: Spill, what is it?

Rayne: Neko Envy * drools*

Me: Maybe... but not in this story. That sounds interesting though.

* Envy comes into the room and gets tacked by Rayne.*

Me: Have fun * I leave the room*

Envy : What the hell?


	2. On The Train

Me: I felt so happy! When I saw people had add me there alerts, so I began to typing chapter 2. * I look around* where's Rayne. * wonders to THE room she had left Envy and Rayne in yesterday* What the Hell could she had done to him * I reached for the door, at my own risk*

…...

As Ed started to wake up, he couldn't help but to notice that he was warmer than he should be in this cave. He opened his eyes to see the back of Diamond's head and finally noticed that his arms were wrapped around her, before he could do anything she rolled around to face him, and said " Morning Ed, you can let go now."

He released her and she climbed out of the bed and began to stretch acting as though nothing had happen. Stretching her arms over her head she noticed Ed's ears were in a lad back angle _He's embarrassed! _She thought. Changing the subject she said out loud " Hey Ed do you want to tell me a little bit of what happen to you an our way to the station. Ed shrugged and climbed out of the bed sliding his shoes on and a black hoodie Diamond had given to him, having lost his red jacket a while back. Diamond had already had hers on and had gone ahead and slung one of the backpacks onto her arm. Ed grabbed the other one, she gave him a _thank you smile, _and lead the way out of the cave.

Later on a train headed toward central. Ed and Diamond were sitting across from each other. Really no conversation going on do to the fact, that no one was talking and that Ed was a bit in turmoil about going to central, he knew he eventually needed to go there, but he didn't know how he was going to explain what happen to him to Mustang let alone his own brother, but she insisted on it. Seeing that they we're going there, and that he needed to tell someone who he could trust, and who better than his own brother.

Ed was lost in thought until the train jerked, and sent Diamond crashing onto the ground. Instinctively they both pulled their hoods on. Ed knelt down next to her to see if she was okay, but she waved him off to see what was going on. Ed opened the curtains to both the window and the corridor. Out the window he saw what appeared to be soldiers boarding the train, but he recognized them from else where, cursing he went over to the corridor. Sliding open the door, he along with everyone else on the train poked there heads out and were looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Diamond groaned as she tried to get up, but sat back down. She had landed full on the bones of her legs and to say it didn't hurt would definitely be a lie, and to say she couldn't get herself up was also a lie, but she hadn't missed Ed little curse no matter quiet he tried to keep it. He need to be calm and not get worked up.

" Ed." She said whispered.

Ed closed the doors and knelt beside her, helping her to her feet. She leaned against him as she glanced down at her legs, and whispered " Ed don't worry, about anything and just follow my lead."

Ed was still going worry about the soldiers, but he nodded anyway. _He seems to have calm down a little. Well, that's good. _She listened to the conversations on the train of the other passengers. Who from what she heard just knew that they were looking for someone, who it wasn't know. The people across from them saw Diamond and Ed together, and were commenting about how they were such a cute couple. Ed helped her to sit down, but could tell he had heard them too. By the faint blush on his face, she had a small smile on her face as the idea came to her, and as the whispers began that this car was about to be searched. She took this as her Q. Ed had sat down next to her so it made it easier to make the space between them disappear as she leaned in and kissed him. Ed was surprised at first, but just followed her lead. By wrapping his arms around her waist, adding passion to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, now following his lead. Behind them they heard a old woman say " Young man, leave them alone or god help me I will beat you with this cane."

_Go old lady! _Diamond thought. The soldier then moved on and could hear the old lady say something about young love. Breaking the kiss she leaned against his chest, his arm still protectively around her as the train jerked to a start. Diamond fell asleep as the train began to move again, and Ed couldn't help, but wonder if that kiss was a act or maybe more.


	3. Hi, Al 3

Me: Rayne what did you do to get him to change into a Neko?!

Rayne: Not telling, hehehe.

Me: Envy tell me please ?!?!?!?

Envy: Not in your life!!

Me: *pouts* Plz

Envy: No

Me: I guess I'll have to tell the glutton no dessert, tonight. I afraid….

Envy: You wont dare

ME : Try me

Rayne: I think she'll really do Envy!?

Envy: She doesn't have the guts!

Me: Ok here it goes *yells* GLUTTONY!!!!! ENVY BEING MEAN TO ME AND IF I'M UNSET THAT MEAN NO DESSERT, TONIGHT!!!!!!!

Envy: shit, she actually did it.

………………………………................................................................................................

Al

He looked around the apartment, which seemed so empty. Since his brother disappeared, three months age on a mission. Al now slumped against the wall, before sliding down to the floor on his butt. He needed Ed, he was having trouble getting used to his body and the hormones that all teenagers get ( need I say more ) and Ed being the only one he trusted. To give him advice dating and such.

_Knock…knock. _Al rolled his eyes, it must be Havoc checking up on him, again. Mustang had sent some of his men to check on him over the last month, to see how he was doing. So forgive him for not running to answer the door.

" Who is it," Al asked as he looked through the peep hole and saw two figures wearing hoodies, that covered their faces. At first the figures didn't answer and Al watched one elbow the other to speak.

" Its me Al."

" Brother, is that really you?" He asked. Putting his hand on the door knob.

" Ya, Al I'm back."

Al open the door and let they in, the moment the door closed behind them they let there hoods fall. Reviling two pairs of cat ears. Diamond was watching his reaction, while Ed was plopping down on the couch next to her, Al wasn't shore what to say.

" Aww Ed, you didn't tell me your brother was so cute," Diamond said.

Al blushed, now embarrassed. Now he knew how his brother felt, that time they went to a café and Al had to tell him that the waitresses was flirting with him the whole time.

Ed had burst out laughing, and was now holding his sides.

" Ed, who's your girlfriend," Al asked pointing to Diamond.

The both nekos blushed at this, but think god for Diamond. Neither of the boys noticed her blush, because they had already started to fight. To Diamond surprise it lasted long enough for her to raid the kitchen for a snack, so by the time she got back to the couch the fight was already wrapped up.

" So Diamond how you become a neko? As Ed called it," questioned Al.

" Well as I tolled Ed, the other day some nekos are born this way. While others aren't, I was born this way," she said " Oh! Ed should be fine, theres most likely be away to reverse the effect. Of what ever they did to him."

" You act like you know how the reverse the effect," said Ed

" I don't, but a x-friend of mine does. Well….that what he tolled me anyway, and that's my only lead."

" Then why didn't we go there in the first place!" Asked Ed getting a little testy. " Because he here in central, and I was looking for my dad, and my friend always seems to find me." she mumbled that last _and._

" What your dad, you failed to mention that D!" said Ed.

" Well you never asked me why I was going to central." she said.

" Who your father," asked Al stopping his brother from saying something stupid to upset Diamond. Who ears were being to lay back.

" Well, the thing is I don't remember his name and he doesn't know he has a daughter. My mom failed to mention to him, and the only reason I know he exist. Is the fact my mom complained about his ass, so much it was annoying." ( Her mom also showed her a photo of him.)

" How are you going to find him, then?" Asked Al.

I have a photo memory and in the memory he's in a military uniform. Also my mom said it started with a _R," _She answered.

They both felt dread, at the fact that they knew who it was or their very strong theory anyway,

( I decided to skip to the part where the three are all in Mustang office)

Ed wore his hood to cover his ears, but his face was showing. So Roy didn't say anything at first, but after lecturing Ed about being a idiot he finally asked " Full metal what with the hood, already?"

Since Ed didn't answer right away, Diamond did " He had a accident during his mission and…" She trailed off not shore what else to say.

This is when Roy noticed for the first time, that she was also wearing a hood.

" No hoods inside, take them off." He commanded firmly.

Ed slowly pulled his hood off, while Diamond laid her head back to let the hood fall. The moment Roy saw her face he asked. " Was your mother Trina Goodwin."

This caught Diamond off guard, she had expected him to ask about the ears. Not to say her mothers name. ( The boys failed to mention their theory to her, so you know)

" Y…yes it is," she stuttered.

Turning to the Elrics he said " Boys I would like to talk to my daughter alone, if you don't mind."

Ed and Al left, and as they did Diamond realized that Mustang knew about her. She didn't know whether or not to be mad or happy, because she had spent most with her mom up to a point, and never once had he visited her! Then a random thought crossed her mind _My name is Diamond Mustang, damn I have a long name. Maybe I'll shorten it to D. Mustang- _Her thoughts were cut off when he said " What happen to your Mother."

………………………………_....................................................................................................._

_( Me: thank god I did it, you see I was going for a longer chapter. Since I start my first day of High school tomorrow. That right I'm a freshman & I'm excited & a bit nerves. Anyway the point is that school starting so I'll be busy, homework!!!! Well, I hopped you liked it and I will try to type the next chapter as soon as I can, I such a dork)_

_* _Gluttony appeared at the doorway, he had a wide smile with drool on the side.*

Gluttony: Can I eat him?

Me: Maybe in a minute * turning to Envy* Well are you going to tell me or not.

Envy whispered into my ear: I did it to make her happy, okay!

Me: Gluttony there will be dessert, oh and Rayne your boyfriend blushing * points at Envy*

Rayne: Girl I'm going to kill you * Chases*

Me; Only if you can catch me!! Mrs. blushing ton. 


	4. Real author's note

**Author's note **

**There is something wrong with my computer at home, so I'll wont be updating anytime soon, but most of it has been typed up. **

**So I'm sorry to make you wait. **


	5. hmm

Me: Here it is…enjoy * Falls down on my bed.*

Rayne: Poor writer, she a freshmen in high school.

Envy: So…?

Rayne: Envy you try to survive high school and see how tired you are at the end of the day.

Envy: I still don't get what you do in high school.

* I wake up and scream/yell at them*

Me: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!

* They run out of the room*

…...

" I don't know," she stated simply.

" What do you mean," he asked.

" She just disappeared. The town's people looked every where for her, but no such luck."

( Really quickly lets check in with some one else)

Hidden under central some where, with some of the other sins. Envy sneezed, _weird _he thought. _What a minute, I only sneeze if a little neko is in town. Dammit, I thought she died or something….I guess I'll go say hi to her, its not like anything happening right now any way. _Envy headed to the door when behind him someone asked " Where are you going, Envy?"

Turning around he gave his famous evil smirk and said " No where good."

(Okay! Back to D and Roy, don't worry you didn't miss anything important.)

" I see….can I go wonder around now," she half whined.

You would have whined to if where questioned for almost an hour. Not waiting for him to answer she ran out of the answer she ran out of the office, and headed to the park. She didn't really go there with a purpose it wasn't like Ed and Alphonse was there, she knew they had ditched and headed to the library.

Later, Diamond was laying down in a deserted part of the park. That was densely covered by trees, so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her ears. The beautiful silent helped sooth the nerves, she told Ed that she knew someone who could change him back. But…she wasn't shore if she wanted him to be normal, she liked him. Besides that her father was already annoying as hell! Her thought where interrupted, when Envy showed up. She didn't even see him yet, but she could smell him. It wasn't hard when he smelled like onions! Getting up she faced the direction of his scent and said " Envy come on, really?"

" What?" asked Envy shooting a _what the hell _look at her as he came exited the trees and into the small clearing.

" You smell like onions!"

" So?"

" Hello, sensitive noise here and it doesn't help when you smell like shit!"

" Alright! What's got you in a bad mood?"

" I met my Dad and he such an ass. He kept asking me about my mom, and never once asked me, Oh! Diamond what have you been doing the ten years. Since your mother died and you were left alone, to survive….." She was pacing around as she spoke.

Envy stopped listening to her ranting, until he realized he had no idea who her father was, but he wasn't sure how to interrupt her. After all the last time she was pissed off and…..well lets just say she the only one who had successfully killed him, and live to tell the tale. This had to be done nice and carefully.

" D, what the fuckin bastards name?"

" Mustang," she hissed.

Disappearing into the tree top, she sat down on one of the limbs. While Envy burst out laughing. Diamond picked an apple from the tree and hit Envy in the head without a second thought, and asked. " You know him?"

Ignoring the apple thing he answered. " He's the Flame Alchemist, military dog and ect."

" By ect you mean sacrifice."

" Ya, why do you ask?" he asked.

" Nothin, you can have him. I honestly don't care, but is Fullmetal one."

Envy frowned at the mention of the nickname, and he asked. " Why?"

" He's a Neko." She said, jumping to another tree. When she saw the change in his facial expression.

" Shit," Envy cursed punching the tree, causing it to shake and apples to fall.

Envy know Neko couldn't be used for human transformation, to create a philosopher stone. Well they weren't human, even if they looked it. D was only temporary helping Edward, if he did get turned back into a human.

Looking over her shoulder at Envy, she decided to leave. It was his problem on how he was going to tell his father about this new development and try to deal with it, all at the same time.

Walking she soon found herself at the library,_ that what happens when you day dream when waking I guess. _She thought to her self as she walked into the library, the librarian was in her office. Quickly and quietly she disappeared into the forest of book shelf . Once out of view, its not like she was going to be in trouble for being here, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone unnecessarily. Inhaling she scented the scent of dusty books, and Ed, following the scent trail, she wound her way through the shelves till she finally found Edward. Sitting in a dead end, on the ground leaning against the shelves, and of course he was reading he didn't even know she was there.

Sitting down next to him, she absentmindedly scratch behind his ears. She could hear a small purr start in the back off his throat. She knocked the book from his hands, it hit the ground with a thud, but he didn't grab. Instead he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

" Where's Al at ?"

" He went back home."

" Good."

Ed raised an eye brow at her, she smirked pressing herself closer and catching his lips. Ed was caught off guard by the kiss, but he caught up. His arms wrapped around her, his hands on her ass. She broke the kiss and rested her head in the nook in his neck, Ed gently kissed around her neck. When he hit a certain spot, he felt a shiver run down her body. He let the smirk creep onto his face, he kissed it and felt the shiver pass under his lips. Also as if instinctively he wanted to put his mark on her, but before he could play with the spot some more.

He felt her cold hands run along his back, causing him to back up a bit. His jerking backward tolled her, she had his attention. Before Ed could kiss her again, a voice behind them said.

" FULLMETAL! Get your hands off my Daughter!"

…...….

Me: I'm sorry for those of you, that where waiting for this that it took so long. I had a writers block, and I wanted to give up, but me being stubborn. Did not quit, and I was able to type a bit more that been the last chapters hopefully..


End file.
